In tune
by dajwoh
Summary: A romantic one shot with quite a bit of smut.


Authors note: So this is definitely more smutty than what I have written so far but I'm quite please with how it turned out.

* * *

JJ was lying naked in her bed under the blanket waiting for Emily to join her. She smirked as Emily closed the wardrobe door and sauntered over to the bed. She held up the covers as Emily slid in next to her. Emily leaned over and they start kissing. A soft whimper from JJ made Emily smile and put her left hand on JJ's cheek. The kiss went from soft and slow but was getting more and more heated by the second. When breathing became an issue Emily pulled away and rested her forehead against JJ's.

"Roll over to your stomach babe" Emily said. JJ didn't say anything in reply, simply gave her another kiss before doing what Emily had asked of her.

Emily moved so she was hovering over JJ's back, making sure to take the blanket with her.

She leaned down and moved JJ's hair from her neck and gently kissed her.

She grazed her fingers lightly down JJ's side, making her sigh in approval.

She let her hand wander down between her legs to let JJ feel the fact that their favorite toy was in play tonight. JJ's reply was a loud gasp, making Emily smile again. She let her hand wander between JJ's legs make sure she was ready for her to use the toy. She was pleased to feel that JJ was indeed more than ready.

"So where do you want me honey?" She asked JJ as she continued kissing her neck and shoulder.

"From behind" was JJ's soft reply.

"Yeah? You sure babe?" Emily asked just to make sure. The blonde nodded lightly.

Emily kissed her between her shoulder blades and sat up on her knees.

"Mmm" she hummed as she stroked her hand down her wife's back.

"You are so gorgeous baby" she said as she got in to position and gently opened JJ's legs.

"You ready for me babe?" Emily said next to her wife's ear.

"Yes I'm ready baby, give it to me" JJ answered.

Emily lowered herself on to JJ's back and bracing herself up on her right arm using her left hand to gently guide the toy into JJ's tight heated core.

She pushed in the head of the toy and after a few seconds started thrusting in a third of the toy hearing JJ's groan of approval. She pumped the toy in and out methodically working the toy deeper and deeper into her wife. She slowly lowered herself forward letting JJ's back form her front, keeping herself up slightly on her right arm, closing her left hand around the blonde's hip to steady herself.

JJ had balled her fists into the sheet and grunted softly as Emily continued to thrust.

"Damn baby you're so tight" Emily grunted out at the effort of thrusting into the tightness of her wife.

"Does it feel good baby?" Emily panted.

"Yes!" JJ moaned out. Emily finally slipped the toy into the hilt making JJ cry out in pleasure.

The only sounds in the room were Emily's slight grunting and JJ's panting.

Even before they became a couple they were really in tune with each other. They were even more so, if possible, after they got married. That was even more so when it came to the bedroom.

They never really needed to voice their desires about when to be gentle or more rough, what they were in the mood for. They knew how to communicate without words.

Emily kept thrusting at a steady tempo, bending down to kiss JJ's cheek. Coming back up she started to pick up the tempo.

She placed her right hand on JJ's hip and her left on the mattress next to JJ's chest to be able to raise herself up.

"You like it when I fuck your tight pussy?" Emily ground out.

"Ahhhh, yes you feel so good fucking me baby" The blonde moaned, raising her right hand to place it on the brunette's ass to get her impossible closer to her.

Emily moved her left hand and placed it on JJ's intertwining their hands together. Wedding bands clasped tightly together.

"I'm getting close baby, are you close?" Emily moaned picking up her speed again and pounding her to her wife's tightness. Letting out a smirk of satisfaction hearing her hips smacking in to JJ's.

"Yes! Oh baby don't stop, don't ever stop" JJ almost whispered and tightened her grip on Emily's behind. The brunette bent down again to give JJ's neck a sloppy kiss.

Emily kept pounding into JJ, moving her hand that was placed on her hip up and down her side. Emily suddenly stopped thrusting and before JJ could voice her protest she felt her body being lifted so was on her knees, the dildo never leaving her body. Emily started thrusting again and her hips slapping against JJ's ass every time she buried herself inside her.

JJ was rapidly falling towards the edge, feeling her wife's strong hips pounding away without mercy.

"Ahhhh, don't stop!" JJ begged as she started pushing back to meet Emily's thrusts as she started moving her hips faster loving the way her wife let out a strangled cry at the onslaught. Emily gripped her wife's hip tightly as she placed their still intertwined hands around JJ's waist, keeping her as close as possible.

"Fuck, baby you feel amazing" Emily moaned in raspier voice than usual.

Emily could hear from the noises coming from JJ, that she was close, so very close.

JJ always loved it when Emily fucked her this way, so hard, so raw but still always lovingly.

Letting her hip go she moved it down to give JJ that little extra that she knew was needed for her to come. She moved her hand down between JJ's legs and found her clit. She started rubbing it and within seconds the blonde arched up and started trembling.

"Yes, baby, yes! I'm coming! Emily! OH GOD, EMILY!" JJ shouted and her whole body seized as she finally fell over the edge, into a mind blowing orgasm. Emily thrusted hard a few more times before she too fell over the edge moaning JJ's name as she came.

JJ was unable to stay on her knees any longer and fell down on to her stomach taking Emily with her. She gently kissed the wife's back that was covered in a sheen of sweat much like her own.

"Mmmm" JJ hummed "that was amazing"

"You're amazing" Emily responded with a smile.

Emily moved to pull out but was stopped by JJ's hand being placed on her ass.

"No, stay in a little bit longer" she said and thightned her grip.

Emily chuckled and reached up and kissed JJ's cheek, getting a big smile in return.

The blonde laid with her eyes closed and basked in the afterglow and hummed at the kisses Emily was peppering all over her face, shoulder and neck.

JJ released her tight grip on Emily's ass and she took the hint to pull out.

"You ready?" she asked only getting a nod in reply. She let go of JJ's hand and as slowly and gently as she could, she raised herself, before pulling out. With a supporting hand on JJ's side, who winced slightly as Emily removed herself from JJ's tightness.

Emily flopped down on her back next to JJ. Who turned towards Emily and reached over to kiss her gently. "I love you". "I love you too Jennifer."

JJ smiled "gimme a minute and we can start round two". Emily chuckled "Sounds good babe".

The end

* * *

Please do let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
